


To Safely

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 703: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Xanthi.Warning(s):AU, blood/gore implied.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	To Safely

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 703: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Xanthi. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU, blood/gore implied. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

To Safety

~

Slowly, Severus turned. “My Lord.” 

“Severus. You missed our revels tonight.” 

“Apologies, my Lord.”

“You’re not still fixated on that Mudblood witch, are you? Evans wasn’t it?” 

“No, my Lord, she’s…not in the picture.” 

“Good.” Voldemort cut his eyes towards Lucius. “Lucius is correct. There’s a spy, and I anticipate an attack soon.” 

“Do you know who, my Lord?” 

“Not yet.” Voldemort addressed Lucius. “You own homes around the world, don’t you?”

“Yes, my Lord. Provence, Barcelona, Xanthi—”

Voldemort smirked. “Pick one. Visit.” He eyed Narcissa. “After all, we must keep the future Malfoy safe.” 

Lucius blinked. “My Lord.” 

~

Once Voldemort exited, Severus exhaled. “Xanthi?”

Lucius shrugged. 

Severus huffed. “Let’s get to your rooms,” he said, miming for them not to speak. Hand in hand, Lucius and Narcissa walked behind Severus, Narcissa looking rather green as they stepped over bodies.

“This way,” said Lucius as they emerged in the hallway. 

Severus followed, keeping an eye out for Kingsley as they went. When they entered their private quarters, Lucius gestured with his hand and Severus felt a Privacy Shield go up. “Right. What happened?” he asked. 

Lucius sighed, helping Narcissa sit before turning to face Severus. “It’s a long story.”

~

“Then speak quickly,” said Severus. “After all, it appears you’ve been banished.” 

Lucius sighed. “He began ranting about plots against him, about having to create ‘more’ of something to keep himself safe.” 

Severus froze. “More what?” 

“No idea.” Lucius snorted. “He ordered Bellatrix to capture Muggles, and Mulciber to collect wizards who’re against him. Then he—” 

Narcissa shuddered. “It was terrible! He murdered them in front of us!” 

Severus frowned. “Why?” 

“Who knows why he does anything?” Lucius snapped. “You must help us escape, Severus! If not, we’re taking our chances and going to Xanthi.” 

“We’ll help you,” said Kingsley.

~

Lucius reached for his wand, but Severus stopped him. “He’s a friend.” 

“Or more, perhaps?” Narcissa murmured. 

Severus coughed. “How’d you get in here?” he asked Kingsley, pointedly ignoring her. 

“Followed you from the ballroom.” Kingsley smirked. “I know some decent concealment charms.” 

“If the Dark Lord had discovered you—”

“But he didn’t.” Kingsley eyed Lucius and Narcissa. “If you pretend to go to… where was that?”

“Xanthi,” said Lucius.

“Right. Say you’re going there, and once he's not looking, we can move you to a safer, undisclosed location.” 

Lucius hummed. “All right. In exchange for what?”

Kingsley smiled. “Information.” 

~

Lucius hesitated. “Severus knows far more than I do about the Dark Lord’s operations.”

“That wasn’t always the case,” Severus reminded him. “You know about things that happened before I joined.”

Lucius sighed.

“Does anything explain his sudden paranoia? Has he been like this before?” Kingsley asked after some silence.

Narcissa murmured something to Lucius, who nodded. “We’ve…recalled something. He gave me a book to hide once, one he warned me to never lose or damage.” 

Severus and Kingsley exchanged a look. “Where is it now?” Severus asked. 

Lucius smiled. “Promise you’ll keep us safe, and I’ll show you.” 

~

“You have my word,” said Kingsley.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you check with Albus?” he murmured under his breath. 

Kingsley shrugged. “He’s not here, so I’m making an executive decision.”

“Lovely. We’re agreed.” Lucius clasped Narcissa’s hand. “We’ll take you to the book, then pretend to go to our house in Xanthi.”

Severus blinked. “Pretend?” 

“Well, we can’t actually go there _now_ ,” Lucius scoffed. “Now that he knows about it, it wouldn’t be safe for us.” 

Severus sighed. “Then where _are_ you planning to go?” he asked, although, Salazar help him, he knew.

“Your place, of course,” said Lucius. 

~

Severus started to object, but Narcissa interrupted. “We should go now. I fear the Dark Lord will quickly discover the loss of his book and know who’s responsible.”

“Won’t it be dangerous to leave him here under such circumstances?” asked Kingsley. “He could damage your property.” 

Lucius smirked. “All Malfoy residences can look after themselves.” 

Severus hummed. “Excellent. Shall we?” He gestured to the door.

Kingsley nodded. “You all should go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.”

As Lucius and Narcissa walked towards the door, Severus hung back. “I’m not through with you,” he murmured. “Be careful.”

Kingsley smiled. “Always.” 

~


End file.
